Dahlias Flowers
by SD Knight
Summary: Dear Diary My name is Dahlia Snape and my life is complicated, it is not always happy and not always sad, its in between. A lot happened this year, I started Hogwarts, My cousin Harry came to live with us and its not easy being the daughter of your schools hated potions professor. (this story will aventually deal with child abuse (Harry) and eating disorders (Dahlia))


I have been reading fan fiction a lot longer then I have been writing it, there will be spelling mistakes as I am dyslexic and do not have a beta reader this has taken a lot of courage to post this story as I am much better at telling stories, then I am writing them.

Constructive criticism and compliments welcome but please be kind.

Yours truly,

SD Knight

Prologue

Let us begin our journey,

There are a few things you need to understand, and one of the more difficult things to understand would be my family tree, my biological grandfather was not the nicest type of muggle, actually scratch that he was the worst type of muggle to quote my grandmother. He was the disgusting, drunk, abusive type of person who would subject a poor innocent child like my father to beatings, neglect and starvation. Luckily that never got to happen as my biological grandmother cast a spell called _occultorum, _a type of Glamour used to hide pregnancy but the spell is not meant to be used for the whole nine months of pregnancy. Eight months into her pregnancy the glamour wore off, and Tobias flipped and attacked her she fled to the only people she knew would protect her. Albus and Minerva Dumbledore the people who she had promised her son to, 2 weeks after she arrived at the Dumbledore's she went into Labor on a storm ridden night in January; my grandparents always say when Eileen gave her last push there was a bolt of lightning and when the baby made his first cry there was a crash of thunder.

After only 3 days Eileen wanted to return home the poor woman said she would cast a memory altering charm on her husband Tobias, so with one last look to her still nameless son she left.

A few hours later Albus left his wife and new son to go to the Snape home to ask Eileen to live with them so she too could see her son grow, what he saw would haunt him for the rest of his life.

Poor Eileen Prince lying on the floor in a pool of her own blood with small wounds dotted across her red soaked body.

Dear Eileen Prince was a victim of her own innocents, a naïve woman just trying to right her own wrongs, a woman protecting a child she was not ready for from a man who she did not love.

Who was foolish enough to think her husband would forgive her just because the child would not be in their lives. But oh no Tobias Snape would not see it her way and did the thing he threatened to do since the day they swapped promises of love and protection in front of God, he stabbed her seven times; one for each time she had used magic in front of him.

Eileen's son grew with time like most children; he would fall off his broom and his doting mother Minerva would heal his cuts and bruises with warm loving magic, his father Albus taught him to read and write to such an extent that he would trip over objects because his face was stuck in a book. He was also a sickly boy, who would often catch illnesses from wizards and muggles alike and would spend much of his years inside, but the boy was luck and spent much of his time in a giant castle.

And if he wanted to fly his broom? Well his father would take him to special room on the 7th floor that was big enough and safe enough for a young boy to fly in.

The boys life was great and Minerva and Albus had kept a long held promise to Eileen Prince to keep her son safe and loved.

But one thing the boys loving parent could not protect against was other children and once the boy started school under the assumed last name of Snape, well things started to fall out of place in his so far perfect life, he became the bullies favorite play thing.

All the things that come with being bullied in your teen years made the young boy into a bitter teenager, hell bent on destroying those who wronged him, he joined the one person who let him reach his goal, but the bitter teenager played a dual role as he still performed the role of perfect son and his storm was brewing underneath the surface.

As the bitter teenager grew into a angry young man he was introduced to someone, a young muggle woman called Evanna Evens, she was beautiful with flowing auburn hair and eyes of emerald green. She was the cousin of the angry young mans teenage crush but to him Evanna was much more beautiful.

This seemingly random event started to steer the young man towards the light, he reconnected with his loving parents and became a spy to help fight the evil that was tearing apart the world, The young couple exchanged promises of love and protection in secrete away from prying eyes to hide the bump that was underneath Evanna's white gown. No more then 4 months later did Evanna find herself lying on her back screaming in pain while her child tried to find a way out, sweat being wiped from her forehead by her cousin and her hand being held by her husband as he whispered sweet nothings into her ear.

2 years after the female child was born the fighting stopped there was only 3 murders that night.

The 31st of October

There was nothing but pain, the man had lost everything, the woman he loved had lost her life, the woman he used to love, and the man he used to hate.

He was left holding a two year old.

That two year old is I, Dahlia Minerva Eileen Snape

The boy, the bitter teenager, the angry young man are all the same man; my father Severus Snape.


End file.
